


Greed

by evilleaper



Series: 7 deadly sins [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilleaper/pseuds/evilleaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensation must first be experienced before it can be described, or understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Although it is my belief that no man may force another to sin, or to act without conscience I am very aware that the persuasive methods and influence of some men over others can often bring about the most extraordinary and devastating results. Let the history of this great country and that of many others stand as my proof.

It is not history I wish record however, nor is it my intention to lay blame for my sins with another.

I have always considered myself my own man. Master of my own fate -- whatever it maybe. My meeting and subsequent intimate relationship with Sherlock Holmes has changed that though, and after years as trusted friend and colleague I have reached a point where I no longer possess the will to refuse him anything, no matter how depraved or against my nature his requests for my assistance may sometimes be. 

This evening's antics will no doubt serve as a suitable example of my most recent step toward complete submission to him. 

I have written previously of my friend's lust for knowledge and sometimes gluttonous appetite for the carnal pleasures we share. To date however, I have not yet touched upon his often greedy fascination with both physical and sensory stimulation. Or to be more precise, his and often my own limits in regards to each. 

After spending an uneventful day at my surgery I returned home to find Holmes in a most congenial mood. It was welcome relief from the extended period of lethargy my friend had succumbed to lately and I immediately began looking forward to an evening of stimulating conversation spent in his company. 

Of course with Holmes in such a forthright frame of mine it was not long before I was to discover the reason for his high spirits as he announced the absence of our landlady for the evening and then proceeded to tell me about his day, which apparently he had spent in deep research at one of our favourite bookstores. 

Perhaps that should have been my first indications that 'the game' as Holmes had often referred to our intimate activities 'was a foot'. But because he frequented the many bookstores in close proximity to Baker Street on a regular basis and we had always managed to fortify our needs with Mrs Hudson sleeping only a floor beneath us, for a good portion of our meal together I thought this evening to be no different to many others we had shared over the years without incident or interruption. 

Holmes has accused me of being slow witted in the past but in all honestly it was not until he proclaimed a sudden desire to test a new theory he was working on in regards to human endurance that I finally realised his true intentions and understood the decision I would be asked to make. 

I have always been aware that it is my right to refuse any of Holmes' requests for assistance. I am yet to find the heart to actually exercise that right though and when the call for my help finally came; I could do no more than do as he asked. 

Disrobing and positioning myself in manner which both defied propriety and good sense for a man of my years I waited for further guidance in front of the large cheval mirror in Holmes's bedroom. 

For most things Holmes has little or no patience, this of course does not apply to his experiments and as I knelt in front of the mirror I wondered just how long it would be before he joined me. In truth it could have been minutes or hours. I could see him standing behind me, undressing slowly as he watched my prick twitch and begin to grow under his close and persistent scrutiny. 

Even now I feel myself colour at the memory.

But in the weeks prior to our first intimate encounter I had repeatedly found myself in a position of severe embarrassment under Holmes's watchful eye and on more than one occasions found it necessary to create some sudden need to excuse myself from his presence for fear I would disgrace myself entirely. 

I don't doubt that he knew the effect he was having on me back then or that he wasn't fully aware I would respond in a similar fashion when he asked me to display myself tonight, completely beared to his and only his eyes. 

Despite my less than comfortable position on the floor and the draft that filtered in beneath the locked door of my lover's bedroom to coil a frigid hand around my nether regions, my prick jutted proudly from my body in no time at all, mutely begging attention. 

The image of myself in the mirror was provocative to say the least, vulgar even. I forced myself to look though. To see what Holmes saw and to allow myself the knowledge that we were each roused by this. 

It was during my observation that I caught a glimpse of a smile from Holmes – a very satisfied smile, if were any judge on the matter. 

I recall breathing a sigh of relief and relaxing somewhat, spreading my thighs wider still to accommodate the growing ache between them and thinking to myself that I had pleased him. He would touch me in his own time, but clearly the first part of his experiment had been a success.

The outside world will never know, and perhaps never understand our relationship but it was not the thought of Holmes in a likewise state of undress that aroused me, but simply his singular intent upon my person that sent the blood rushing from my brain to pool almost painfully in my groin. 

It has occurred to me that I should be ashamed by my admission, yet I find I feel only a deep abiding affection for the man who inspires me thus. 

Nevertheless, for long moments afterwards Holmes remained concealed behind me, preparing himself I had thought at the time, but at length he stepped forward, revealing an erection to rival my own and what I knew was going to be the real test. 

While I had stayed patient and compliant to his wishes Holmes had retrieved his riding crop from his wardrobe and lit a candle which he held aloft as he approached. I startled some, but calmed as he settled beside me, guiding the crop between my legs and kissing me deeply. 

What followed could only be described as an act of trust as he proceeded to use both items along with his skillful hands and mouth to test my responses. Each sigh, whisper, moan and plea examined and explored to its inevitable end, until finally we each lay spent, clinging to the other, upon the floor of his room. 

I have not yet asked Holmes if he considers the experiment successful or not for I have no doubt he will tell me soon enough if wishes further investigation. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the 7 deadly sins community on live journal. Greed is prompt #1. Please keep in mind that it is unbetaed and contains Australian spelling. If you find a mistake then please feel free to point it out to me. Thank you to mareel for looking this over for me.
> 
> Not new, just new to AO3


End file.
